On A Whim...
by CeLtIcFaErIe
Summary: AU,Non-Yaoi,OCC. jus somethin somethin...lol i'm so good at summaries arent i?


Disclaimer- Don't own'em. * pout *  
  
  
  
  
  
-BOOM!-  
  
RELENA!  
  
"O bloody hell" she said as she sat back up from being thrown back onto the floor. Looking around slowly she saw the ceiling had been blacked over her work table. * Ut oh…now I'm in for it* she thought as she heard foot steps coming down the old wooden stairs. * This can't be good* quickly raced through her mind as she stood up briskly and dusted herself off.  
  
Suddenly the door was thrown open and a tall man appeared there in the door way. "Relena! I told you about your spells! None in this house. We can't afford another broken roof!" the man, Milliardo, said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well," Relena started, sticking her chin high up in the air," it's not like a planned it to backfire." Grumbling she crossed her arms and sat with a -poof- of her skirts on the work stool.  
  
Giving his sister one more glance he turned back around and walked back up the stairs mumbling about magick and nonsense.  
  
Watching him retreat she sighed. What did he know about magick and fun? Glancing up at the ceiling she suddenly realized why she liked practicing spells outside in the open. Hopping off her stool she snatched up a near by bucket and rag and went out to the well to get some water.* I hate cleaning* was all she thought as she lugged the bucket around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Meanwhile…. in a distant galaxy far far away….hehe nah just kidding *ahem *….Meanwhile across the field two bodies were scurrying about loading things into a small unclaimed cabin-  
  
* Why oh why did I get stuck with him?* Was all Heero could think as he watched his ~wonderful, always helpful~ cousin …..throw boxes of clothes into one of the bedrooms. " Hey Heero! This one has a reeeeeeeally bouncy bed…I got dibs!" came an over energetic voice from inside the room. Looking up at the ceiling and counting to ten in his head slowly he turned on his heel and went back out to finish unloading the rest of their packs while muttering something in a foreign tongue  
  
Walking out of the house slowly Heero surveyed his surroundings, it was nice enough, surely no one would think to look here? Letting his eyes roam over the fields of flowers his eyes caught a movement. *Hmm I thought this area was empty of human life * He thought as he started forward some, to get a better look.  
  
  
  
- Back to Relena -  
  
Swinging the bucket freely she took her time walking to the well, it was after all, a gorgeous day. Closing her eyes she took a nice deep breath of the fresh air, she loved the outdoors more than anything…except maybe gingerbread. Giggling at the thought of warm gingerbread she opened her eyes and gasped softly. Seeing a body moving around the old abandoned cabin across the field was indeed surprising. * who in their right mind…* she asked herself as she watched the being stalk around. As she neared the well she kept an eye on the person and slowly filled her bucket. Seeing the figure stop and turn it's head towards her only made her curiosity soar higher. Slowly, while heaving the heavy bucket of water, she made her way across the field towards the figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Heero -  
  
  
  
Keeping his eyes set on the figure approaching he took into consideration it was a female, a young one, about the age of himself. " This should be interesting " he said to himself dryly and could only stand there and wait for the young lady to approach him.  
  
- Relena -  
  
Heaving the bucket up into her arms she made her way up to the stoic young man. Eyeing him carefully she dipped her head in greeting. " Hello sir, are you moving in here?"  
  
" What does it look like?" came a curt reply from Heero.  
  
Flinching back lightly at the crisp response she bit her tongue to stop herself from giving a very unladylike reply to his. Taking a calm breath she raised an eyebrow. " Are you always this polite to a young lady you've just met?"  
  
Looking down at her he had to keep his smirk hidden. " No only to nosy ladies who have no business on my land."  
  
Blinking slowly Relena gave him a hard stare then without another thought dumped her bucket of water on him and stalked off back to her family's cottage.  
  
Heero could only stand there in shock as she walked off…rather stomped off. Chuckling could be heard from the door way of the cabin. " Geez Heero, not even here for an hour and already making admirers?" his cousin, Duo, said with a elfish grin.  
  
Wiping his face free of the fresh, cold, well water he turned around and strode back into the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued ^-^ 


End file.
